


His Ray of Sunshine

by PsychedelicStarCatcher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is mentioned a lot but show up just once, Kenma will probably be jealous, Kuroo tries to understand, M/M, he does somewhat, volleyball babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicStarCatcher/pseuds/PsychedelicStarCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo tries to understand Kenma's feelings. He does somewhat. And when he does he isn't sharing with anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I approve of this crack pairing. If you do then good for you!

Kuroo notices Kenma’s lingering stares. He traces it to the orange haired middle blocker of Karasuno. He isn’t really surprised. They’ve been get along quite well and for the first time in a long time, Kenma is actually excited about something. But he doesn’t understand what catches the setter’s eyes. Hinata isn’t really special if you set aside the fact that he’s a ball of reflexes and jumping power. So Kuroo decides to ask Kenma.

“Why are you so interested in the #10 shorty?” It comes out as blunt, just a simple question. And Kenma answer’s as such.

“If you look closely, you’ll see so much.” 

He doesn’t fully understand but that’s expected. You need to look deep and hard and find the crumbs that contain clues and read between the lines. And the next time they meet, he does just that.

 

It was a practice match. 2-1, the game in Karasuno’s favor.

He squints, narrowing his eyes, looking for nothing in particular until he found a familiar head of orange hair. It seemed soft, like feather’s maybe? He wonders if his skin was soft too. Is this what Kenma askes himself?

Kuroo’s eyes trail down the ginger’s body. He was skinny and short, two features that stuck out the most, but he could see the thin layer of muscle that started building up from hours of strenuous practice and effort. Was that what gets Kenma all giddy? Did he fantasize those calloused hands trailing down his sides, his own hands tugging at bright orange hair? He wasn’t 100% sure.

They were going for a quick. Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata, who was already in the air. He saw everything in slow motion. The way Hinata jumped made him look like he was flying, slicing through the air and hovering just past the net. A smile met the middle blocker’s face. He’s felt that way too many times to count. The expanse of the court from the other side, the bird’s eye view from above, the sight you’ll see behind the wall of blockers, it was amazing wasn’t it? Before he knew it the ball was already slammed to the ground, a loud smack resounded with in the gymnasium. 

Was this what Kenma felt when he was watching their matches? Maybe.

 

The next time they met he looked a little bit harder than last time. Maybe it was the little things? Like the way Hinata’s eyes would sparkle when he was praised or when he was amazed, the way he would flail his arms when he couldn’t explain something, the little crinkle the corner of his eyes made when he smiled. Or maybe it was the smile itself. It seemed blinding from a distance.

 

The first time he witnessed the smile up front was when he encountered the orange head along one of the hallways of the gym. He was hunched over, eyes trailing the cracks in the tiles. Not a lot of things were on his mind. But that didn’t mean it was completely empty. Maybe the middle blocker of Karasuno was standing in the corner of this head but he didn’t give heed to it. What he did give heed to was the blur of orange that rammed into him.

“Oi, watch where you’re goi-“ Big brown eyes stared up at him. “Oh, Hinata, it’s just you.”

The boy on his but grinned up at him and he swore he was looking at a solar flare with no protection. He offered his hand to the fallen boy. Hinata grabbed it and hauled himself up with Kuroo tugging ever so gently.

“So, what’s got you running all over the place?”

“Oh! I heard Nekoma was here so I went to see Kenma! Guess I saw you first, huh?” The shorty smiled up at him, eyes shut close in sheer happiness. Sometimes he’s just amazed at how much energy and happiness this guy radiated. 

“Guess you did. I was just going to the bathroom. Kenma should be in the court by now.” Kuroo said with a smirk and wave. “See ya later then?”

“Yup! Definitely!” 

So this is what got Kenma hooked. And in total truth, he didn’t see why he wouldn’t fall. But doesn’t that mean he was falling himself? Let’s just hope he doesn’t scrape a knee.

 

And to think he’d end up kissing the child of happiness and sunshine. They were in the park, just outside of the gymnasium. Hinata’s lips were soft, just like the rest of his body (except for his hands, they will probably remain calloused forever). Hinata’s hand was tangled in his hair while his other stayed limp at his side. Kuroo caressed Hinata’s cheek with his thumb while his other hand rested on the small of the shorter’s back. They remained like that for a few more seconds until Hinata broke the kiss to gasp for air. He smiled his blinding smile at the black haired boy and it took Kuroo’s breath away. It took a while for him to regain it.

So this is what Kenma felt? Well too bad, he’s going to miss feeling this way. Because Kuroo isn’t giving up on his short ray of sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenma rounds the corner and sees the scene unfold before him. He drops his phone in shock. He clutches his fist and his knuckles turn white. Kuroo will pay, slowly and painfully, and he will steal Shouyou away from under his grasp. He won't let competition get him down. 
> 
> Just you wait Kuroo, just you wait.


End file.
